


Celebrate the Magic

by lizook12



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1963551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizook12/pseuds/lizook12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His best friend stops in the middle of the sidewalk, the corner of his mouth twitching as he computes the image of Oliver Queen, dad-on-the-go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celebrate the Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to **effie214** for the (slightly modified) prompt :)

Pushing past other parents, he dips his daughter in the water once, twice, more, gritting his teeth as the water splashes high on his mostly dry chest. 

“Emma gem, you got Daddy all wet.” 

The eight-month-old gurgles happily in reply, her legs kicking against his side, arms flapping as if she’s trying to fly even as he starts up the steps out of the pool, lifting her completely from the water. 

Wrapping her tightly in her hooded wolf towel, he stuffs her hat in the basket of her stroller, sends a one-handed wave to Lorelai’s mom as the rest of the class makes their way out of the pool. 

“What do you think, Em, story time before or after your nap? Daddy might need one— Oops, Minnie tried to escape! Can’t have that, can we?” Fixing the toy that goes with them everywhere, he smooths a curl escaping from under her hood. “Maybe we’ll surprise Mommy and braid your hair...” 

Hooking the diaper bag over his shoulder, he lifts her higher on his hip, adjusts her dinosaur floatie on his forearm before slowly making his way out of the building and into the bright, May day. 

He hasn’t taken five steps before he runs into Digg. 

His best friend stops in the middle of the sidewalk, the corner of his mouth twitching as he computes the image of Oliver Queen, dad-on-the-go. 

“Seems like I got off easy carrying Ethan’s cleats.” 

“I didn’t even see them on your arm, man.” 

“Long swim class?” 

“No, Emma loves it. It’s just making sure we have everything and loading the car and—” 

Chuckling, Digg nods. “I remember.”

“Speaking of my nephew, where is he?” 

“Right there.” He gestures to their left and Oliver grins at the seven-year-old running after a little girl with chestnut hair. 

They chase each other in circles, back and forth, the little girl smiling as she begins to climb the nearest tree. Ethan hesitates only for a second, quickly following her up the trunk and out the lowest branch. 

Oliver’s face falls. 

“I am not looking forward to that.” 

“What?” Digg turns, shaking his head as his son hands his friend a piece of candy. 

“You are never dating, little one, hear me?” He catches the bag slipping down his shoulder just as Emma giggles in response, her hands patting his cheeks playfully. 

Laughing, Digg snaps a picture, shrugging slightly as he lowers the phone. “Lyla would never forgive me.” 

“I get it.” Shaking his head, he begins pushing the stroller towards his car. “Forward it to Felicity; she always wants something new for her desk.” 

If Digg responds, it’s lost in the gusting wind, his little girl babbling against his skin as he levers open the car door.      

His phone buzzes from the pocket of the diaper bag before he even has Emma settled in her car seat. Clutched in her tiny hand, Minnie swoops through the air, hitting him in the cheek as he tries to buckle her in. 

Sighing, he adjusts the belts against her chest, opens the message, and grins.  
      
 _The women in my department would never get *any* work done if I put that in your frame. It makes a great wallpaper though. <3<3<3._


End file.
